militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
497th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group
The United States Air Force's ' 497th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group' (497 ISRG) is an intelligence unit located at Joint Base Langley–Eustis, Virginia. Mission The 497th ISR Group delivers real-time high-confidence intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance products and services to Joint and Coalition forces and other designated government agencies. The Group consists of two active duty Squadrons, the 30th Intelligence Squadron and 10th Intelligence Squadron, one Air National Guard unit, the 192nd Intelligence Squadron (VA ANG), and a new classic Air Reserve unit, the 718th Intelligence Squadron, stood up to support the total force integration of the Wing and combat ISR operations. History The unit was activated at Wiesbaden Air Base, West Germany in 1951 by USAFE General Order 29. Its mission was to support the tactical targeting program in Europe by furnishing photographic support such as overlays, aerial photography and photo interpretation. Remaining in Wiesbaden throughout the Cold War, the 497th increased in size and responsibility to USAFE Intelligence. It was moved from its facilities at Wiesbaden in July 1991 to RAF Molesworth, England where it was used as the basis for the formation of the current US European Command Joint Intelligent Center before being inactivated in 1992. Reactivated in 1993 at Bolling AFB, DC, the unit has provided intelligence information in direct support of combat operations to Senior Air Force leaders, key Coalition partners and combatant commanders worldwide. Capabilities within the Group include global command and control for the collection and processing, exploitation, and dissemination of ISR data from the U-2 Dragon Lady, RQ-4 Global Hawk, MQ-1 Predator and MQ-9 Reaper, in addition to numerous other ISR platforms, utilizing the Air Force Distributed Common Ground System weapon system. Additionally, the Group conducts real-time cryptologic and signals intelligence operations in direct support of combat operations and combatant commanders worldwide. Lineage * Established as 497th Reconnaissance Technical Squadron, and activated on 3 May 1951 : Re-designated: 497th Reconnaissance Technical Group, 22 August 1967 : Organized on 1 October 1967 : Inactivated on 1 July 1992 * Re-designated 497th Intelligence Group, and activated, on 1 October 1993 : Re-designated 497th Information Operations Group on 1 August 2000 : Inactivated on 1 February 2001 * Re-designated 497th Intelligence Group on 23 October 2003 : Activated on 1 December 2003. : Re-designated 497th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group, 1 January 2009 Assignments * Twelfth Air Force, 3 May 1951 : Attached to: 60th Troop Carrier Wing*, 3 May-2 June 1951 * Ninth Air Force, 26 July 1951 : Attached to: 20th Fighter-Bomber Wing*, 24 September 1951 * United States Air Forces in Europe, 7 March 1952 : Attached to: Twelfth Air Force, 7 March 1952-27 April 1953 * 7455th Tactical Intelligence Wing, 1 September 1985 – 1 July 1992 * Air Intelligence Agency, 1 October 1993 * National Air Intelligence Center, 31 Jan 2000-1 Feb 2001 * 480th Intelligence Wing, 1 December 2003 : Re-designated: 480th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Wing, 1 January 2009-Present AF FOIA Reading Room: Lineage and Honors of 497th Intelligence Group .* Attached for logistical and personnel support Units * 10th Intelligence Squadron * 30th Intelligence Squadron * 45th Intelligence Squadron * 31st Intelligence Squadron * 192d Intelligence Squadron (VA ANG) * 718th Intelligence Squadron (AFRES) * 496th Reconnaissance Technical Squadron, 15 July 1959 – 1961 (Vogelweigh, West Germany); 1 October 1982 – 1 July 1991, (RAF Alconbury, England) * Detachment 1, 497th Reconnaissance Technical Squadron, 1 June 1961- 1 June 1963, (RAF Brampton, England) * Detachment 1, 497th Reconnaissance Technical Group, 1 October 1982 (Ramstein AB, West Germany) : Re-designated: 495th Reconnaissance Technical Squadron, 1 September 1989-1 July 1992 Stations * Wiesbaden Air Base, West Germany, 3 May 1951 * Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina, 26 July 1951 * Schierstein Kaserne, Wiesbaden, West Germany, 7 March 1952 : Operating Location-A, Ramstein Air Base, West Germany, April 1979-July 1992 (to provide expanded imagery intelligence support to Headquarters, USAFE) * RAF Molesworth, England, 1 July 1991 – 1 July 1992 * Bolling Air Force Base, DC, 1 October 1993 – 1 February 2001 * Langley Air Force Base, Virginia, 1 December 2003 : Renamed Joint Base Langley–Eustis, 1 October 2010-Present Decorations *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award AF FOIA Request 2009-01965, 13 Jul 2009 Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: 1 Oct – 31 Dec 1967; 1 Jan 1971 – 30 Jun 1972; 1 Jul 1973-30 Jun 1975; 1 Jul 1976 – 30 Jun 1978; 1 Jul 1978-30 Jun 1979; 1 Jul 1983 – 30 Jun 1985; 1 Jul 1986-30 Jun 1988; 1 Jul 1988 – 30 Jun 1990; 1 Jul 1990-30 Jun 1992; 1 Oct 1994 – 30 Sep 1996. References * 497th Reconnaissance Technical Group History * 497th 497 Intelligence Group FOI document External links Intelligence Group 0497 Category:Military units and formations in Virginia